memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
The ISS ''Enterprise'' wass an Long Range Terran Imperial Warship that was first deployed on June 11, 2332 on an mission of territorial Command/Conquer. Its first major action was the assault on Klingon outpost Khitomer, which was dubbed the Battle of Khitomer led by Commander Rachel Garrett: led by then later "promoted" Captain Lianna Young, it attacked Narendra III in an unprovoked strike that was later called the Narendra Massacre in 2344. Later in its career, it encountered its counterpart from an alternate universe that led to the Empire's discovery of the InterTemporal element known as Chronomite. History After the downfall of the Terran Empire by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, all technical data regarding starships and weaponry formerly belonging to the Empire were confiscated and taken to Cardassia. Secretly, the Cardassians wanted some leverage to use in case the Klingons or Bajorans ever turned against them. Project Valkyrie Certain members of the Terran race did not want to remain in bondage. Led by Demora Sulu, they began to plan a hit-and-run mission against Cardassia, where they would raid the memory banks and take all the tactical data on old Terran vessels. Using Cardassians captured during the raid, the Terrans made their flagship, upon which their hopes for the return of the Terran Empire rested: the Enterprise-C. Service Though the instigator of the raid was killed by Klingons shortly thereafter, Garrett, her second-in-command, became captain of the newly made ship. Her first course of action was an open declaration of war against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance by attacking Khitomer. The attack was successful, and she was heralded as a hero among the crew. Some, however, believed that this new weapon should be used from the shadows and not in open war. These were not pleased with the action she took against the Alliance, feeling that it would have been better to use subtly. Chief among these was Lieutenant Castillo. Shortly after Khitomer, he assassinated her and took command of the Enterprise-C. Later Years and Destruction An ambitious and extreme-feminist, Lianna Young, who was assigned to the ship as Sulu's love-slave, got her chance of freedom when Castillo took charge, since he had no taste for female love-slaves. With the aid of Terran MACO Alicia Rookwood, Young staged a coup and killed Castillo. She then took command of the Enterprise-C and executed all the male senior officers, replacing them with females. Young was extremely violent, and therefore she chose to attack Narendra III to satisfy a need for blood-lust. She got that satisfaction, for her attack was later dubbed the "Narendra Massacre". Sometime after this, she lost Rookwood when she joined a crew of a ship from an alternate universe, [[Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Mirrored Fates|whose captain was on leave on the USS Admonitor, which entered the Mirror Universe]]. Because of this, she ordered that anyone from "the other side" be killed upon cross-over. Later, the Enterprise-C encountered a warship much greater than anything made by either the Terrans or the Alliance. Though the ship escaped, Young was able to download schematics for a holographic program, which she would keep with her for the next several years. It was because of this event that the Enterprise learned of the existence of Chronomite. Their engineers were able to steal some from the warship, which they then attempted to replicate: however, this led to the captain from the prime universe and a Klingon being beamed on to the Enterprise. It was because of this that the mirror Enterprise-C was finally discovered by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and was destroyed. Captain Young escaped shortly before its destruction in an escape-pod, but the ship itself, and those of its hands who were onboard at the time, all died. The people from the other universe, however, were able to return to their own universe. Category:Starships (mirror) Category:Excalibur class starships (mirror)